<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Luck Charm by AbsMarie14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443445">Good Luck Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14'>AbsMarie14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsMarie14/pseuds/AbsMarie14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As an up and coming actor, 18 year-old Zen starts gaining more fans and meets you. As his relationship with you grows, you get diagnosed with a terminal illness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Luck Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will have several parts and will be quite emotional in nature. So you have been warned. ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Kick, step, shift, and lean. Spin, stop, and then shift weight,</i> I thought to myself as I walked down the backstage hallway of the theater. The choreography I'd fumbled on flashed through my head over and over again, taunting me. I knew the steps like the back of my hand...why was I messing up now? </p><p>It was the rehearsal before opening night and I was a bit nervous. This was the biggest production I'd ever been a part of, not to mention the largest supporting role I'd gotten; I even had a monologue toward the end. </p><p>"Hey Zen!" I turned around to see my female co-star and in-show love interest walking toward me, arm raised and waving wildly. </p><p>I stopped walking so that she could catch up, giving her a small smile and bow. "Eun-ji noona, hey. What's up?" </p><p>She flipped her dark hair over her shoulders as she walked the remaining distance, closing the gap between us. “Seems like you were a bit frustrated with the choreography in there. Should I give you some private tutoring before the show tonight?” Eun-ji’s hand trailed up my arm to rest on my shoulder, touching the skin bared by the tank top I wore. Her lips turned up slightly as she looked up at me. “Interested?” </p><p>My heart pounded in my chest and I felt my palms grow damp. “Uh, I don’t think that’s necessary.” I smiled and moved away slightly, watching her hand fall limp to her side. “Thanks, though, noona.” I turned around quickly and made my eyes focus on the floor rather than her face. </p><p>“Really?” Eun-ji scoffed and I felt a hand grasp my wrist. “I promise I’m capable of everything you want…” she trailed off when I looked back at her, a hungry glint in her brown eyes. “And more, of course.” </p><p>I shook my head and pulled my wrist from her grip. “I’m not looking for anything like that right now, noona. But please watch over me well in tonight’s show.” I bowed my head slightly before hurrying down the hallway, eager to escape the awkward situation. </p><p><i>Great, did I just ruin our onstage chemistry?</i> I thought, pushing the door open so forcefully that it smacked the wall behind it. <i>I guess we’ll see tonight.</i> I pulled a cigarette from my jacket pocket and lit it quickly, taking a deep drag to try and relax myself. </p><p>----------</p><p>Luckily, the show went off without a hitch. I wasn’t completely perfect, but everything went much better than expected. I’d even received several loud cheers when I took a solo bow; I wished that the lights had been more dim so that I could’ve seen and smiled directly at those who’d cheered for me. Instead, I stared out into the audience and sent a few air kisses in each direction. </p><p>After bowing to my castmates, I hurried to change out of my costume and remove the heavy stage makeup that felt almost like a mask. I pulled on my black joggers and a hoodie just as a knock sounded on my dressing room door. “Come in.” </p><p>One of the stage hands peeked his head through the door. “Hey Zen, there are some fans waiting outside the stage door for you.” </p><p>“Really?” I grinned and hurriedly finished putting on my sneakers, eager to see my supporters; I’d never had people wait outside for me before. </p><p>I followed the stage hand down the hallway and opened the stage door, peeking my head out curiously. Several girls squealed when they saw me, bouncing up and down excitedly. “Zen!” Several voices called out to me at once as I stepped completely outside, waving at the small crowd. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I made you girls wait. I just found out you were out here a minute ago.” I brought my hand up to the back of my neck nervously, not sure what else I could say to them. </p><p>The girl at the forefront of the group acted as the spokeswoman. “We haven’t been waiting that long, don’t worry.” She stared up into my eyes, a glow there that most people had when they talked to me. “Could we get your autograph and pictures with you?”</p><p>I felt my smile grow wider and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. “O-of course. We can go one by one if you want.” </p><p>They all nodded eagerly, the same glint in their eyes. Except the girl at the back of the line. She didn’t seem to be with the other girls. In fact, she’d kept her distance the entire time until the group left. Her (e/c) eyes looked happy, but I didn’t feel like a piece of meat when she stared at me. It was refreshing after hearing the other girls rave about my shirtless scene in the first act. </p><p>“Hi, did you enjoy the show?” I asked her after the others had walked away. </p><p>She nodded, pushing a loose strand of (h/c) hair behind her ear as she walked up to me. “I did. You were wonderful.”</p><p>I smiled and put my hand to my chest, bowing my head slightly. “Thank you very much. It means a lot.” I motioned to the program clutched tightly in her hand. “Would you like me to sign your program?”  </p><p>“Oh, yes.” She handed me the booklet, cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. </p><p>Flipping through the program, I quickly found myself on the cast list page and signed my name. “What was your favorite scene?” I ended my signature with a small heart before handing the program back to her, feeling my confidence grow a bit. </p><p>She put her free hand to her chin, eyes looking up at the sky thoughtfully. “That’s hard. All of your scenes were really well done. But I’d have to say your monologue was my favorite.” Her lips turned up in a cute smile as her eyes met mine again. “The passion in just your tone of voice really touched me.” </p><p>I raised my brows, surprised at her thoughtful answer. “Really?” I chuckled and felt my face grow warm at the compliment. “Thank you. What is your name?”  <i>Is that too personal? Crap…</i></p><p>Her smile widened. “(F/n).” </p><p>“(F/n).” I said it out loud in order to commit it to memory; hopefully we would see one another again. “Thank you so much for your support. I hope to see you at another show in the future.” </p><p>(F/n) smiled. "You’ve made me a fan of yours tonight for sure. I’ll try to come to more shows.” </p><p>I nodded. “Good. Then, I guess I’ll see you around.” I smiled down at her, waving. “Have a good night, (f/n).” </p><p>----------</p><p>Over the next few months of the show’s performances, I saw (f/n) a few more times at the stage door. Our conversations turned longer and I started to think of her more often. But I constantly pushed the thoughts of her away to focus on my job, especially as I started preparing for the new musical I’d been cast in. </p><p>I was excited to have been cast as the lead in this production. Though it was still a small company, any lead role would look good in my credentials for the future. And it would help me get valuable experience for larger shows and companies. </p><p>Fast forward to opening night of my next show. The performance wasn’t perfect, but I felt extremely confident about my parts. The theater erupted in applause and shouts when I took the stage for my final bow and I felt my eyes start to water; it felt so nice to be accepted by people, especially since I’d run away from an unaccepting family in my earlier teen years. </p><p>“Thank you. Thank you,” I said, bowing to the audience deeply. </p><p>After finishing up our final bows, I headed back to get more comfortable. I knew there would be fans waiting outside the stage door for me; it had been happening since that first time so many months ago. <i>Maybe she’ll be there...</i>I thought to myself hopefully, a grin finding its way to my lips. </p><p>I finished washing up and threw on my leather jacket, then headed to the stage door. A group of fans greeted me as usual, asking for signatures, pictures, and complimenting my looks constantly. As I made my way through the young women, I saw her. She stood in the back, her head completely covered by a knit beanie. Her (e/c) eyes met mine and she smiled warmly, a hint of her teeth peeking through her lips. I returned the smile and quickly fulfilled the requests of the other fans; all I wanted was to speak with her again. </p><p>Fifteen minutes later, the rest of the girls reluctantly walked away and I was left with (f/n). “Hey, (f/n),” I said as she walked up to me, program in hand. </p><p>She nodded, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue; I couldn’t tell if it was from my attention or the brisk air. “Happy opening night, Zen,” (f/n) said, eyes shifting between me and the ground.</p><p>“Thank you. I was hoping I’d see you tonight.” I held my hand out for her program, repeating our usual routine. </p><p>(F/n)’s smile grew wider and she gave me her program. “Really?” Her blush deepened and she looked up at me again, (e/c) eyes wide. “Why?” </p><p>“I enjoy our conversations.” I gave her my most genuine smile before flipping the program open and scribbling my signature. I hesitated for a moment, wanting to give her my number as well. But was that too bold? Or weird? I didn’t want to scare her away...but I also wanted to see her for longer than fifteen or twenty minutes. So I scribbled down my contact information and handed the program back to her. “I added something extra there.” </p><p>Her brows furrowed and she opened the book back up to my signature, face flushing again. “This isn’t a joke, right?” </p><p>I shook my head repeatedly. “Of course not. I’d like to get to know you more.” </p><p>(F/n) smiled and she looked up at me again, (e/c) eyes shining. “Zen…” she trailed off, looking like she may cry. “I’ll text you later, okay?” </p><p>“Good.” I let my hand rest on her shoulder, bringing my face directly in front of hers. “You promise, right?”</p><p>She giggled, a musical sound that made my heart leap in my chest. “Promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>